1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image communication apparatus which contains a recording unit capable of receiving a monochrome image and a color image and performing recording of the received image.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, there has been an apparatus which can perform binary monochrome facsimile transmission based on a facsimile transmission procedure according to T.30 Standard by ITU-T (International Telecommunication Unionxe2x80x94Telecommunication Standardization Sector) and also perform color facsimile transmission according to an independent procedure.
Further, in recent years, a color facsimile transmission procedure has been standardized by ITU-T.
Thus, also an apparatus which can perform the monochrome and color facsimile transmission based on the standardized facsimile transmission procedures has been proposed.
On the other hand, for example, in some inkjet-system printers which are applicable as a recording unit of a facsimile apparatus, a user can select one of plural kinds of cartridges such as a monochrome cartridge, a color cartridge, a color cartridge for photograph recording (called a photograph recording color cartridge hereinafter), and the like. The monochrome cartridge is dedicated for monochrome recording. The color cartridge contains yellow, magenta and cyan inks in addition to a monochrome ink, and thus can perform the monochrome recording and color recording. In the photograph recording color cartridge, the composition of the contained ink is minute so as to be able to more clearly record a photograph image and the like.
However, conventionally, treatment to be performed when the kind of received image does not correspond to the cartridge for the recording is insufficient. For example, in spite of the kind of received image and the kind of cartridge, the received image is forcedly output by using the cartridge installed at that time.
Further, in an apparatus for SOHO (Small Office, Home Office) or the like, in a case where it is difficult to judge whether the received image to be selected and printed is a color image or a monochrome image because a display function of a used LCD (liquid crystal display) or the like is comparatively poor, if a user gets it into his head that the color cartridge has been installed, an unnecessary monochrome image is output by using this color cartridge.
Further, when the photograph recording color cartridge which is expensive as compared with the ordinary color cartridge is installed, there is some fear that a monochrome facsimile image is carelessly recorded with expensive ink.
Further, there is an at-home apparatus which does not have such a function as above for causing a user to select an arbitrary image and recording/deleting the selected image, because of the reason for a memory capacity and the like. In this case, when the color facsimile image is received in the state that the monochrome cartridge is being installed, the received color image can not be output as long as the monochrome cartridge is not exchanged to the color cartridge, whereby the received image occupies the memory until it is recorded.
Further, there is a case where, when the color image is received, the received image is temporarily preview-printed because it is not known whether or not the received image is to be printed actually as a color image, and if necessary the received image is again printed as the color image. In such the case, if the received data is automatically deleted after it was recorded as the monochrome image, there is a problem that the actual printing can not be performed when it is judged later that the color printing to the received data is necessary.
An object of the present invention is to provide a color image communication apparatus which solved such drawbacks as above and a control method for this color image communication apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a color image communication apparatus which can perform appropriate recording of an automatically received image according to a kind of received image, a capability of a recording unit and a user""s wish, and a control method for this color image communication apparatus.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a color image communication apparatus which can perform preview printing of a received image irrespective of a capability of a recording unit, and a control method for this color image communication apparatus.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a color image process apparatus which compares a kind of cartridge installed in a recording unit with a kind of received image, makes an inquiry to a user if necessary, controls continuation of later recording on the basis of a result of the inquiry and thus improves operability, and a control method for this color image process apparatus.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the attached drawings.